


Space Mom Allura

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Allura earns the title of Space Mom when the Paladins are de-aged.





	1. De-Aged Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins are de-aged and consider Allura 'mom.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is de-aged Paladins with Space Mom Allura.

"De-Aged Paladins"

Allura resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Somehow, her Paladins were nothing more than children now. They had physically regressed in age with Shiro still being the eldest at 6. Keith, Lance, and Hunk were 5, and Pidge was 4. They seemed to recognize each other but not her or Coran. However, they weren't afraid of her or Coran; quite the opposite actually. They started calling her some form of mom. Pidge called her 'Mom,' Hunk called her 'Mum,' Keith called her 'Mama,' Lance called her 'Mamá,' and Shiro called her 'Okāsan.'

It was adorable, and so were they. Her little Paladins were so adorable but had little differences than what she was used to. Little Keith was shy around anyone who wasn't Shiro, Pidge was energetic, Lance was sweet, Shiro didn't have his prosthetic or scars and was open and friendly, and Hunk was outgoing.

She took on the role they gave her and took care of them. She didn't know how long they were going to be de-aged, but she was going to make sure they were being taken care of and cared for. She spent time with them one-on-one and with the group. When she was spending one-on-one time with them, Coran watched the others, and when she was watching the group, Coran resumed his search for a solution to the de-aging problem.

There hadn't been any issues until bedtime. She had to carry Pidge to bed and tucked her in, plucking the glasses from her tiny face. "Good night, Pidge."

"Night night, Mom."

Allura checked on Hunk and found him sitting on his bed. She walked over and knelt down next to his bed. She had him lay down and tucked him in. "Mum, can I have a story?"

"Of course." Allura paused. What story could she tell him? She proceeded to tell him a story about the Yellow Lion, which effectively lulled him to sleep.

She stepped into Keith's room to see him looking at his Marmora knife, which was still in its sheath. She didn't have the heart to take it from him, knowing how much it meant to him. "Hey, Keith. It's bedtime."

The little boy looked up at her and clutched the knife to his chest. "Please don't take it."

"Oh no, Keith. I won't take your knife. In fact, no one will. Did you want to sleep with it under your pillow? That way you know where it is." Keith nodded and slid it under his pillow. Allura tucked him in and noticed that he looked like he wanted something. "Did you want something, sweetie?"

"M-May I have a story, Mama?"

"Of course, sweetheart." She settled next to him and carded her fingers through his long hair, while she weaved a story about the Red Lion and her relation to her current Paladin. During the story, Keith's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out, signaling that he had fallen asleep.

Allura carefully slipped out of Keith's room and over to Lance's. She walked into the room and immediately felt little arms wrap around her leg. "Mamá!"

Allura smiled and picked up Lance. She cuddled him, carrying him to the bed. She set him on the bed and tucked him in. She leaned over and gave him a big hug and three kisses, one on his forehead and one of each cheek. "Good night, sweetie."

"Night night, Mamá!"

Allura entered Shiro's room and was worried when he seemed restless, even though he was sleeping. She hurried over to his side and shook his shoulder. "Shiro...Shiro." He wasn't waking up. _"Takashi!"_

His eyes flew open, tears slipping down his cheeks, and looked at her. "Okāsan?"

Allura scooped Shiro into her lap and rocked him. "It's okay, Takashi. I'm here. I've got you."

Once his breathing was under control, he said, "Okāsan, I don't want to sleep alone."

"Would you like to sleep with Lance? He should still be awake."

Shiro nodded, and Allura carried him next door. She knocked on the door before opening it and calling out softly, "Lance, are you still awake?"

"Yes, Mamá." Allura walked in holding Shiro. "Is Shiro okay?"

"He had a bad dream and doesn't want to sleep alone."

Lance pulled back his blanket, scooted over, and patted the bed next to him. "He can stay here."

Allura set Shiro on the bed and tucked the two boys back in. She stroked Shiro's short hair and gave Lance another forehead kiss. "Good night, boys."

"Night night."

Allura watched as Lance pulled Shiro into his arms, and Shiro snuggled into Lance's chest. She smiled as the door closed. She sighed in relief. As much as she liked them as children, she really hoped Coran could find a cure and return them to their regular ages, so they could continue their work against the Galra Empire.

Fin


	2. Childish Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Deaging. Paladins are back to their regular ages but still have a few childish wants left over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the ultimate Space Mom Allura. This was suggested by Lilyofthevalley63.

"Childish Paladins"

Allura sighed. The past week had been rough...and cute, if she was honest with herself. She had no idea that her Paladins were so cute as children. Were all Earthlings cute as children? She had them all sleep in the lounge together. She never knew her Red and Yellow Paladins liked being read to. Shiro still had nightmares, even though he was a child. She held him, hoping to ease his distress and lull him back to sleep. He usually did, being cuddled by Lance after Allura laid him down. Lance loved hugs and kisses, and Allura couldn't deny him those hugs and kisses.

Once they were back to their adult selves, Allura found herself missing taking care of them as children. She missed them so much, she found herself still checking on them. She found Pidge in Green's hangar on her lap top. One look at the girl's face told Allura that Pidge hadn't been sleeping much since the Paladins had returned their their regular ages. She marched over to Pidge to scold her for neglecting her sleep, when Pidge closed her lap top. She looked startled to see Allura sitting next to her. She shifted her position and leaned against Allura. She nuzzled her and mumbled, "Mom...m'tired."

Allura's heart went out to her surrogate daughter. She picked her up, cradling her close as she carried her to bed. She laid her on her bed and tucked her in. She plucked her glasses off and set them on the nightstand before she left.

She decided to make sure all of her Paladins were in bed. She decided to check on Hunk first. She went to his room and opened the door, only to find it empty. There was only one place Hunk would be at this time of night if he wasn't in his room. She walked to the kitchen and found him pulling something out of the oven. She waited until he placed the tray on the counter and closed the oven. "Hunk."

He spun around in surprise. "Mum!"

Allura smiled despite herself. She liked that the Paladins still called her some version of mom. She came closer and started rubbing his back. "It's time for bed."

"But I..." he trailed off, realizing his shouldn't argue.

Allura sighed and, displaying her superior Altean strength, picked Hunk up and carried him to his room. She tucked him in too, telling him a short story about the previous Yellow Paladin, Gyrgan, to help him nod off.

She slipped into Lance's room to see him washing the remnants of his face mask off. He turned to see her standing there, and his face lit up. His voice had a slight Spanish accent when he spoke his name for her. "Mamá!" [Spanish for 'mom']

She smiled at her Blue Paladin. She took him by the arm and led him to his bed. She gave him hugs and forehead kisses before she tucked him in. "Good night, Lance."

"Good night, Mamá."

Allura walked next door and cautiously opened the door, calling out as she did so. "Keith?"

It was a good thing she did too. He was sitting on his bed with his Marmora knife in his hands. He looked up in surprise. "Mama?"

She sat down on his bed. "Can't sleep?" He shook his head. "Maybe I can help with that. Come here."

She repositioned herself at the head of his bed and guided his head to rest in her lap. She gently ran her manicured nails through his hair as she told him a bedtime story about the Red Lion, lulling him to sleep.

With four of her children asleep, she snuck out of Keith's room and over to Shiro's. She entered the room to see him sleeping but not peacefully. He was having a nightmare. She was by his side in less than a tick, running her fingers through his short hair. "Shiro...Shiro..._Takashi_!"

His grey eyes flew open and landed on her. His breaths came in short, little pants. "Okāsan?" [Japanese for 'mom']

"I'm here." Without being prompted, she gathered him in her arms, rocking him slightly. "You're all right, Takashi. I've got you. You're safe."

"Okāsan." Shiro's breathing returned to normal. She kept rocking him until he went back to sleep. She laid him down and brushed her fingers across his forehead, using some Altean magic to ensure pleasant dreams for the night. She didn't like to manipulate the subconscious like that, but Shiro needed sleep. As she slipped out of his room, a thought hit her. The following night she would make sure her children gathered in the lounge for bedtime and had what they called a slumber party.

Fin


	3. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura doesn't like her Paladins' coping mechanisms, especially since she still considers them her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own VLD or the movie Labyrinth.
> 
> Author Note: The Paladins had been deaged and came to consider Allura 'mom,' even when they returned to their original ages. This is more Space Mom Allura.

"Coping"

Lance set up his stuffed animals on his dresser. They helped him with his homesickness, so he got more once in awhile as long as they closely resembled Earth animals. He got a Great White Shark, a Bengal Tiger, a Siberian Husky, a Red Fox, a Snowy Owl, a Red Lion, and a Blue Lion. The last two were stuffed versions of his two lions rather than red and blue versions of an Earth lion. It was a coping mechanism that he wasn't ashamed of the others knowing about.

%%%

"Start training level 10!"

Keith started battling the gladiator that came at him. He clashed swords with it, parrying it with ease. It helped him clear his mind, keeping him sharp. He knew it wasn't the best coping mechanism, but it was what he knew how to handle being thrusted into a situation he had no idea about.

%%%

Hunk pulled a tray out of the oven and put it on the counter, closing the oven door. He let the cookies cool. He smiled sadly. At least he knew these cookies _were_ cookies, not like the scaultrite ones he had made that one time. He set about baking more sweets, since that was his coping mechanism. He missed his family and didn't like being in war but knew he didn't really have a choice.

%%%

Pidge was sitting in the Green Lion's hangar, typing on her lap top. She was pouring over data, looking for any hint of where her brother and father could be. She picked up her data pad and checked on the program she had running there. This program was helping her develop more upgrades for the lions. Technology and computer programs were her coping mechanisms. They helped her from missing her family too much.

%%%

Allura was on the bridge, watching four of her five Paladins. She wasn't surprised to see them engaged in their activities. She knew all about their coping mechanisms. However, she didn't see Shiro. He wasn't there on the bridge with her nor was he with the other Paladins. Where was he? She flipped through the remaining cameras, looking for her Black Paladin. She shook her head. No, they may be her Paladins, but they were also her children. She should really stop them from running themselves into the ground. They needed to relax, and she was the one who could get them to, but first she had to locate Shiro. She flipped through camera after camera before finally seeing Shiro in the lounge. She sighed. At least one of her children was relaxing. Now to get the others to the lounge.

%%%

Allura walked into the kitchen and waited for Hunk to pull his latest treat out of the oven. He set it on the counter. "Hunk."

He spun around. "Princess!" She raised an eyebrow. "Mum."

She smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "You need to stop. Why don't you go to the lounge and relax? Shiro's already there, and I'll be sending the others too."

"Really?" Hunk asked. Allura nodded, and Hunk smiled. "Okay, Mum."

Allura kissed his cheek and let him leave the kitchen. She watched him walk in the direction of the lounge before she turned to the Green Lion hangar. She walked into the hangar and over to Pidge. "Pidge."

Pidge's head snapped up, and she locked eyes with Allura. Noticing the look in Allura's eyes, Pidge ducked her head a little. "Mom."

She drew her into her arms. "You need to relax. Shiro and Hunk are in the lounge, and I'll be sending Lance and Keith there soon."

Pidge relaxed in Allura's arms. "Okay, Mom, but you might want to hurry. Keith's been on the training deck for quite awhile."

"I know. I'm getting him next. Now, get going...and leave your lap top here."

"Can't I take it so we can watch a movie?"

Allura smiled. "Of course. That's a wonderful idea."

Pidge stepped out of Allura's arms and carried her lap top to the lounge. Allura exited the hangar and walked in the direction of the training deck. She was quite concerned about her Red Paladin's, no her son's obsession with training.

"End training sequence!"

Keith whirled around with a frown on his face until he saw it was Allura standing there. "Mama?"

Allura approached him and tugged him into her arms. She stroked his hair. "You need to not train so much. Take a shower, and meet your siblings in the lounge."

"But-"

"No buts, sweetheart. Take a shower."

"Yes, Mama."

Allura walked with Keith in the direction of his room, not because she didn't think he'd not go there, but more because she still had to see Lance. She kissed Keith on the forehead before allowing him to enter his room. She walked to the next door and knocked before entering. Lance looked over from where he was fiddling with his stuffed animals.

"Mamá!"

"Hi, Lance. The others are gathered in the lounge to relax, and Pidge is going to put on a movie. Why don't you come too?"

He heard the distinct sound of running water, and his eyes landed on the wall connecting his room to Keith's. "I thought you said everyone else was in the lounge. Why isn't Keith there?"

"He's just taking a shower, sweetie. He was on the training deck again."

Lance nodded before looking at his stuffed animals with a thoughtful look on his face. Allura noticed his expression. "What's on your mind, Lance?"

"Do you think the others would like to borrow some of my stuffed animals during the movie?"

Allura's heart melted a little at his generosity. She knew how much his stuffed animals meant to him. "I'm sure they would love that."

Lance smiled. "I know just the ones they would like!"

Lance quickly grabbed his shark, owl, red lion, husky, and fox. Allura escorted Lance to the lounge, and they were joined by Keith before they went too far. They entered the lounge and sat down, Allura next to Shiro.

Shiro looked surprised at Allura's appearance. "Okāsan?"

"It's all right, Takashi. You had the right idea about relaxing in here."

He leaned his head against her shoulder, and the other Paladins gathered around her. Lance had already dispersed the stuffed animals he brought. Hunk with the fox was snuggled up on her other side, Lance with his shark was in front of Hunk, Keith with the Red Lion was sitting in front of her but leaning against her chest, and Pidge with the snowy owl was sitting between Keith and Shiro, who had the husky. Pidge had set a movie to play. Apparently, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge had agreed on _Labyrinth,_ which Keith and Lance liked as well. Allura hadn't seen the movie and was sure she was in for a treat.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: After viewing the movie, Allura was worried for the sanity of her children. The movie was disturbing with the kidnapping of a baby and the strange monsters that opposed the heroine.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a nightmare and wants Allura to comfort him but also feel that he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another chapter of Space Mom Allura, where the Paladins call her some form of 'mom' after a de-aging fiasco. This takes place after they get back to their original ages.

"Comfort"

Keith awoke with a jolt, tears leaping to his eyes. The nightmare was horrible and left him feeling vulnerable. He wanted his Mama to come comfort him, even though he knew Shiro needed her than he did. Shiro had horrible nightmares from his time in the arena and needed comfort in the aftermath. Even though Keith knew this, he still wanted the same comfort. Tears started pouring down his face as he cried into his pillow, hoping to muffle the sound and not disturb anyone.

%%%

Lance was awakened by an unusual sound. Normally, he wouldn't have heard anything, but Pidge repoed her headphones, so the Blue Paladin heard everything. This unusual sound, Lance recognized it as someone crying, was coming from Keith's room. Lance got out of bed, put on his lion slippers, left his room, and walked next door to Keith's room. Lance tried to enter, but the door was locked. He knocked on the door. "Keith? Buddy, are you okay?"

Unfortunately, Keith was crying too hard to answer. "Lance? What's going on?"

Lance turned to see who had spoken and saw the rest of the Paladins coming up the hall. Shiro, who had spoken, was in the lead.

"I don't know why, but Keith is crying. His door is locked, and I can't get him to answer."

Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance's shoulders. He knew Lance was worried about Keith, but Shiro didn't know how to get to Keith without breaking down the door and scaring Keith more.

"Shiro? Lance? Hunk? Pidge? What are you all doing out here at this time of night?"

The four Paladins looked at who just arrived at the scene, and Lance felt like he could cry in relief. Surely, Allura could get Keith to open his door.

"Mamá! Keith is crying. His door is locked, and he won't answer us."

Allura walked up to the door, pausing to stroke Lance's hair soothingly. She knocked on the door. "Keith?"

There was a brief pause before they heard shuffling inside the room. There was a beep as the door unlocked before it was opened a crack. The tick Keith saw Allura was truly standing there, his resolve broke, and the door opened fully. He flung his arms around the princess and cried. _"Mama!"_

Allura was taken aback at Keith's actions but lowered him to the floor in any case. She pulled him onto her lap and stroked his hair, letting him cry it out. "You're okay, Keith. Mama's got you. You're safe."

He gripped her nightgown and stuttered out, "I-I'm s-sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, sweetie. I don't mind comforting you."

"I sh-shouldn't. Shiro needs it more than I do."

Shiro knelt down next to the pair. "Keith, no. Just because I have nightmares more often than any of you doesn't mean that you don't deserve comfort."

Keith slowly raised his eyes to meet Shiro's and saw that Shiro wasn't just saying that.

"Why don't we all head to the lounge and have a sleepover there?" Allura suggested, standing up and still holding Keith.

Lance perked up. "We should bring pillows and blankets!"

"To build a nest!" Shiro added.

"A n-nest?" Keith repeated.

"That's right, sweetie. Your siblings can build us a nest to rest in, and we can have cuddles all around." Allura carried Keith to the lounge, while the other Paladins hurried around with pillows and blankets. They built a nest, which was well built, in Keith's opinion. Allura settled into the nest with Keith on her lap, and her other children cuddled around her and Keith; Shiro and Lance were the closest, Lance was curled around Keith's side.

"Sorry, Lance. I didn't mean to not answer you," Keith whispered.

"It's okay, Keith. You didn't do it to be mean. Just get some rest."

"Lance is right. Everyone should get some rest." Light snoring drew their attention to Hunk who was laying on his back with Pidge sprawled out on his front. Allura giggled. "Looks like Hunk and Pidge already did that."

Keith closed his eyes and relaxed in his Mama's arms. He was glad that she was willing to comfort him after his nightmare, just like she did with Shiro.

Fin


	5. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Mom Allura comes upon Lance sitting in his Paladin seat. He's homesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Space Mom Allura.

"Homesick"

Allura was pleased that most of her children were in the lounge, but she noticed one was missing, Lance. She wasn't sure where he would be, but the quickest way to check on his location was to go to the bridge and check the cameras. However, it was not needed as when she entered the bridge, she saw him sitting in the Blue Paladin seat with his legs up to his chest. She stepped closer to him. "Lance?"

His head jerked up from where it was resting against his knees. "Mamá?"

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I miss home."

The tone of his voice was so sad that Allura couldn't help but use her Altean strength and pick him up. She sat down in the Blue Paladin seat and set him on her lap. She combed her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. "It's okay to miss home. I miss Altea, but don't forget that we will get you guys back to Earth, even if it's just to make sure that your families know that you are alive and in space."

Lance wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, Mamá, and you can call Earth home as well. I mean, that's where all of us Paladins are going to live."

"But you'll be with your families."

"You're still a mother to us, even when we have our biological moms back."

Allura smiled. "Thank you, Lance. Now, the rest of your siblings are resting in the lounge. Did you want to join them?"

"Sure." Lance slid off her lap, and she escorted him to the lounge, where he was tugged down into the nest by Keith, who nuzzled him and started grooming his hair. "Uh, Keith, buddy, what are you doing?"

Keith paused. "You seemed a little down, so I was grooming you to help you relax. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I just didn't know what you were doing."

Keith went back to grooming his brother's hair, softly purring as he did. Allura settled in the nest on Lance's other side and tugged Shiro closer to her side, carding her fingers through his hair floof as she relaxed with her children, assured of her place as a mother to them.

Fin


End file.
